Animal Race
by Wreck-It Luna
Summary: Animal Race is the new game of the Arcade, very looked like Sugar Rush, but with animals theme. Both sides heve your diferences, causing great rivalitys, but when an old villain shows up and princess Leona disappear, the two sides have to join forces to save her and the Aracde. (Author on Vacations)
1. Chapter 1

My first and only fic about Wreck-It Ralph while first and only OC fic. The summary account everything will be entering a new style racing game Sugar Rush, but the corridors of the new game represent different animals. Will be fifteen in all, but if we take my OC and Bunny, will be accepting thirteen of you to participate, not only this story as occasionally Series Black 'n White Lily Von Schweetz. This story is obviously post-movie, also starts Time to Play, Sticky Wipplesnit but before Curse in the Arcade, Lily Von Schweetz nevertheless does not contain any spoilers and is a great story for anyone who wants to know the Sources Bunny before Rise of the Guardians Arcade.

Here's a record of my OC, follow the template and send me your characters.

Name: Leona * Lea * la Reina  
Represents animal: Lion  
Age (between 9 and 12 years): 10 years

Physical appearence and Clothes: Leona has light skin, golden hair and mustaches, fiery red hair, long and rebels, green eyes with a feline shape, pointy ears on her head, medium-sized retractable claws and very sharp, usually painted an enamel pink base. She usually wears a dress Cinderella style, white and pink turtleneck, long sleeve, the bar touching the ground, white gloves, boots color pink, one silver crown encrusted six diamonds and a small heart-shaped ruby and diamond earrings at the tips of the ears.  
Personality: Leona is sarcastic and playful, but nevertheless is a steady leader and takes its responsibilities seriously. It is generous and cares about people. Love, friendship and family are the most important things to her.  
Vehicle (motorcycle or kart and a short description of it): She runs a kart pink and silver, in the shape of a lion, headlights forming blue eyes, red seat and steering wheel-shaped spaceship controls.  
Likes and dislikes: Likes to run, adventures, pranks, have fun with friends, horror stories and news. Do not like to preach her pieces, which treat it as a little child, to see people suffering and being alone.  
Fear: In enclosed spaces, deep water, being alone and his friends die.  
Has a crush on someone: Yes, Gloyd  
Have a friend / enemy / rival in Sugar Rush?: If befriends Vanellope, Gloyd, Sticky and Candlehead and has a great rivalry with Taffyta and Minty.  
What do you think of my OC?:  
Extras: It's the Princess Animal Race, but not like that very much.  
Your parents died in her backstory, making her the only orphan of his game, all others are programmed without parents.  
She has not really afraid of water, just deep places because they can not swim.  
Her favorite game after hiers, is Hero's Duty.

Well, there it is. Send me yours and I'll choose the thirteen other racers that will make up the new game.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's just a improvised prolog about Leona. I have four OCs, I still need 9 of them. I own nothing, just Leona and Animal Race.**

* * *

Leona woke up, stretched, and waited sleepily while her code to adjust to the new state of activity, then left her castle in Death Savannah and ran to the main racetrack, Adventure Track, where all the other runners were already. But she had no time to talk to them at that moment, it was time to start playing.  
Hours later, the Arcade has closed, she again ignored the companions. Her adventurous spirit cried out for get out and explore. She ran to the exit from the game and jumped on the train that would take her out of there. Characters was not programmed with memory out of their games, so she was very excited about what she would find.  
Jumped out and ran out of the game, but when she crossed the portal an alarm sounded, causing her to be scared, just did not run because the sound was too loud and disturbing their sensitive ears.  
"Name?" Surge Protector asked.  
It took a while to her notice the presence of the blue man beside her, still disturbed by the sound of the alarm.  
"Yes?" She asked quietly.  
"Name?" He asked again.  
"Leona".  
"And where the lady is coming?"  
"Animal Race?"  
"And where the lady is going?"  
"I do not know sir, I'm still new here."  
"Well, then here are the rules: Miss can go to any of the Arcade game, since you're back to your game before opening Arcade, Arcade game jumping During hours is extremely forbiden and be careful when you are out of your game, if it dies off it will not regenerate. "  
"Okay." Leona replied, hardly able to wait to get out and explore.  
"Anything to declare?"  
"Just one question, these alarms always have to be so noisy?"  
"Continue." It was everything Surge Protector replied before disappearing.  
"Crazy." Leona muttered, glancing around to decide where to go first.  
Chose Sonic The Hedgehog, the name sounded cool you.  
Was returning home after a fun night where Amy had offered to show him the Arcade when she noticed a figure in a dark corner at the entrance of his game and approached.  
"Hello!" She called.  
"Hello girl." Definitely a male voice came from the shadows, but she could not see straight whom the voice belonged. "You belong to this game?"  
"Yes sir.'m Leona la Reina, Princess Animal Race. Who are you?"  
"My name does not matter even sweetness. But I do not have a game a long time, and see, has some bad people chasing me, is a place where I can be safe for a while?'ll Stay hidden while Arcade is open and can show you a few places, teach you some things, while Arcade is closed, what do you think? "  
Leona thought for a few seconds.  
"Why not?" She shrugged and went to their game without paying much attention to his companion. She was more distracted with their plans for the next day: Visit Sugar Rush.

* * *

**Who is the misterious guy? Well, you have to wait a while to discovery, but tell me what you think. See you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry take so long to return but I was very bussy. This is just an announcement, here the fifteen racers of the new game:

1- Leona La Reina - Me

You already know her

2- Bunnymud Lightfeet - Me

Age: 12

Appaerence: A tall bunny boy, with far sking and blue grey fur mixed with white, long ears and green eyes. He wore a dark blue racer jacket and white t-shirt, blue shorts and no shoes, a brown belt to keep his boomerangs and brown leather bracelets.

Personality: He is very proud of himself, adventurous, fierce, can be very friendly too, but with with everybody. Is protective and sometimes join to the fun around him.

Vahicle: A blue bunny motorcycle

3- Elyza - Ashblossom

Represents animal: Mouse  
Age: 9  
Physical appearence and Clothes: Elyza is small and petite, with large inquisitive hazel eyes. She has short, soft, light brown fur and hair, with bangs that hang over her left eye. She wears a knitted emerald green fitted sweater, with her initial, E, on the right side of her chest. She also wears a brown skirt with a small string bow at the hip, and dark brown ballet flats.  
Personality: She's shy when she first meets people, but if you give her some time, she'll warm right up to you. She is quite strong with her beliefs (she is a firm Christian) and will stand up for them, herself, and her friends. She is humble, innocent, trusting, loving, and a little naive. She never gets angry or gets into fights, she has a big heart, and doesn't like to see anyone sad or hurt. She wants to be friends with everyone. She also can be surprisingly brave for her small stature.  
Vehicle: Cart, which is small and brown like her, with ornate designs on the sides that she painted and stenciled on.  
Likes: To make friends, race, go places, draw and paint, sing, dance, make things; sew or crochet, sweets, and flowers.  
Dislikes: Being made fun of or teased, being alone, the dark, cheese.  
Fear: Cy-Bugs, fire.  
Has a crush on someone: None.  
Have a friend / enemy / rival in Sugar Rush?: Friends with everyone, and no enemy or rival that she knows of.  
What do you think of my OC?: I think she sounds like a good ruler.  
Extras: Elyza has a garden which she loves and cares for, where she plants flowers and some vegetables. She also has a sweet tooth, but doesn't like cheese, contrary to the common belief.

4- Elly Phant - Guest

Animal: Elephant  
Apperence: Grey 60% hair, Fair skin, Savannah sunset orange eyes, grey 40% headband with fake elephant ears on it, grey 60% hoodie jacket with an elephant-like hood, short grey 80% shorts, and sparkly silver sneakers  
Personality: joyful, silly, bright, gentle  
Likes: Peanuts, having fun, racing, making her friends laugh, Elephants, reading joke books, and the circus  
Dislikes: School, poachers, being yelled at, twilight, whips  
Fears: mice, rats, poachers, losing her friends  
Bio: She may not look like it, but Elly can easily knock down a tree like an elephant! She may start slow on the track, but when she's at top speed, look out!  
Rival: Candlehead  
Crushes: none!  
BFF: Leona

5- Kay - m

species: lion

age: 15

lovers: crumbilena di caramello

6- Megan - m

name: megan

species: cat.

age: 17

her fur is white hier hair is quite long and brown she wears a pink dress and pink pumps

her kart is pink and white and color is preferred pink.

in love with: king candy / turbo and is best friends with felix and sour bill.

game preferred: sugar rush

7- Kanger Aroo - Super Guest

Animal: Kangaroo  
Age: 11 years  
Physical Appearance: fair skin, green eyes, brown hair. He always gels his hair so it sticks straight up.  
Clothes: Yellow hoodie with brown shorts and yellow sandals. He also has a set of yellow racing goggles that rest on his forehead.  
Personality: Party Animal. He throws the best parties in Animal Race and is always looking for an excuse to party. He is loyal and optimistic and brave and carefree.  
Vehicle: Brown motorcycle with the head of a kangaroo and tail of a kangaroo. Yellow saddlebags hang off the sides.  
Likes: adventure, parties, speed, the beach. Dislikes: reading, following rules, being punished, being treated like a little kid.  
Fear: everybody stops coming to his parties.  
Crush: Citrusella, Snowanna.  
Friends: Vanellope, Gloyd, Swizzle, Adorabeezle.  
Rivals: Rancis, Crumbelina, Torvald.  
Backstory: His family took care of kangaroos and wallabees while his father was a racer.

8- Tai Savannah - The Crossover Guardian

Represented Animal: Tiger  
Age: 12  
Physical Appearance and Clothes: Tai has slight tan colored skin, Black colored hair with a nice unkempt style that leaves a few bangs over his forehead, yellow cat-like eyes, black and orange colored tip ears on his head, Medium, sharp, retractable claws with a black colored cat paws on the palm of his hand which is very soft to touch, and black and orange colored fur and tail over his body. He wears a orange and black tiger style hoodie jacket,  
Personality: Tai is a proud, protective, and loyal type of guy. He is very protective of his home, Animal Race, and can be paranoid on who wants to visit of first time strangers. He is very loyal to the princess and the characters of the game and would follow her orders like he was a knight. Tai may seems mean or protective, but once he gets to know people he can be kind and friendly. He sometimes growls at people he doesn't trust or he can be purring when he thinks no one is paying attention. He also has a knack for exploring or looking at new things once he settles in and just because he's too curious.  
Vehicle: An orange kart with black stripes on the side, green head lights with a green tiger eye look, dark green seat, and standard orange steering wheel. He calls it the Pouncing Tiger.  
Likes: Laying under the sun in a curled up position, Practicing his spear tricks and attacks, Feeling like he's a knight or protector of his game, Secretly sweets, and Exploring new places.  
Dislikes: His tail being stepped on, Strangers entering his home/game, Thunder and rain storms, playing with round objects that rolls but he can't help himself, and hates the saying, 'Curiousity killed the cat.'  
Fear: Failing his princess in a big way and Lightning.  
Has a crush on someone?: Vanellope Von Schweetz.  
Have a friend/Enemy/Rival in Sugar Rush?: his friends would include: Rancis, and Candlehead. His enemy would be Swizzle. And his rivals would be Vanellope and Gloyd  
What do you think of my Oc?: Think she is a great princess and would be willing to protect her and do tiny favors every now and then.  
Extras: Considers himself the knight and protector of the Animal Race kingdom.  
Purrs in enjoyment if someone scratches behind his ears or runs their hand down his back.  
Holds a wooden spear on his back and two small sticks for stick fighting.  
Can be put to sleep within minutes if soothing music is playing.

9- Streak - JarrettSoon

Animal: African Wild Dog  
Age: 9  
Gender: Boy  
Appearance: Short in height, long brown hair held back with a black headband, brown T-shirt, black shorts, black wristband on left hand, black sneakers.  
Personality: Streak is rather playful and mischevious. Close friends with Gloyd, the two of them like planning tricks and pranks. He's always smiling, very sociable and makes friends easily. Though small in size, he'll stand up for his friends. Rarely angry, but when he is, watch out because no one can handle him!  
Vehicle: Cart, shaped like a running dog, brown and black patches  
Likes: Pranks, making friends, trying new things.  
Dislikes: Rude people, being alone.  
Has a crush: Minty Zaki  
Friends: Gloyd, Swizzle, Vanellope, Minty, friendly rivalry with Rancis, friends with everyone else  
Enemies: None  
Extras: None  
Favorite Game besides own: Sugar Rush

10- Moonlight - Rainbowla Thousands

Represents animal: Wolf  
Age: 10  
Physical appearance and clothes: Moonlight is tall and thin. She has silvery white fur with long scruffy silver hair tied in a ponytail her ears poke out at the top. She has sparkling blue eyes. Moonlight is commonly seen wearing a studded leather motorcycle jacket with torn jeans. She wears a cropped black vest top under her jacket with knee high leather boots (No heels) And studded bikers gloves. Her helmet (Which she only wears when biking) is pitch black with silver tribal like markings around the visor and top of the helmet. Her claws are long and sharp along with her teeth, her claws can be retracted.  
Personality: Moonlight isn't the nicest character, she tends to be very rude and insulting when offended. She tends to be tomboyish and would rather hand out with the boys than the girls. Moonlight enjoys a laugh and has a great sense of humour especially when pranking. She's take charge and quite commanding around her friends and prefers to be center of attention. Moonlight is often seen practicing her racing techniques and being quite the perfectionist she gets rather touchy when someone interrupts her training. Her temper is very short and if she blows it, she will get violent.  
Vehicle: She rides a black motorcycle with silver tribal markings along the sides. The handles are completely silver and have studs on the end. The alloys are designed to look like the moon.  
Likes and Dislikes: Likes her bike, running, working out, hanging out with the boys, smoking her candysticks (Got them from Sugar Rush), Fighting Cy-bugs in Heroes Duty, Pranking, Racing, Horror Movies, Some romances. Does not like, "Swimming, People interrupting her training, Insults, Her bike being wrecked, Being treated like a kid (She gets very touchy about that), Being ignored, losing her temper.  
Fear: Water, her bike being wrecked, Isolation.  
Has a crush on someone? Not yet (I'll let you know when I want her to like someone)  
Have a friend/ enemy/ rival in Sugar Rush: Whoever wants to be her friend, She hates Taffyta (Doesn't like to girly people) Taffyta.  
What do you think of my OC? She sounds cool!  
Extras: Heroes Duty is by far her fave game, because she enjoys fighting Cy-bugs.

11- Vixen - Me

Animal: Fox  
Age: 12  
Physical appearence and Clotes: She is tall and thin, with short messed up dark red hair, red fur, mixed with white on the tips of her pointed ears, the tip of her long tail and her pawns, pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a black top, black shorts and black boots, a golden bracelet on her right arm.  
Personality: She is a prankster, mischievous, playfull, adventurous, with a golden heart, but protective just with herself when in danger. Is a very smart and planning girl, sometimes with a dark side.  
Veichle: Black motorcicle with a fox face on the front, blue lights and flames painted on the sides.  
Crush: None  
Sugar Rush Friend/Enemy/Rival: Became friend of Gloyd and Vanellope  
What think of Leona?: Nothing particular, just like to pranks her  
Other: She considers herself as the second in command of Animal Race, because she's the smartest character of the game.  
Also like being in Hero's Duty and like no much of Sugar Rush.

12- Chealtah Kwick - Wilfrerapo13

Nickname: "Speedy"

Animal: Cheetah

Age: 12

Appearance: She's 5' 6" She has golden hair that goes to her waist, smallish Cheetah ears on her head, Cheetah tail, spotted jacket, stripped & dotted dress, gold dress shoes, and sharp teeth.

Personality: She likes to make friends and race nonstop. She'll never turn down a challenge, especially from the princess. Chealtah is a fun type of girl that loves competition, never backs down from a fight, and protects her friends no matter what.

Kart: Motorcycle-type vehicle with Cheetah spots.

Crushes: Rancis and Gloyd

13- Rae Ring-Pop - RobinsInTheSkye

Represents animal: A Hedgehog.

Age: Twelve

Physical appearence:

tanned skin, slanted, blood-red eyes lined with dark purple mascara. Jet- black hair that reaches a little before her shoulders and is streaked with dark purple, a lock of hair completely covering her right eye. A red candy jewel is in the center of her forehead, small and oval-shaped, and she has pointed Hedgehog ears, the left ear has two silver stud earrings in it, but not the right. She also has a Hedgehog tail. Up her arms and legs are dark purple, lightning-bolt tattoos.

Outfit: A short, sleeveless black dress with an open, dark purple vest. There is a diamond symbol on the back of the vest, outlined in black with a black lightning-bolt going through it, and she has a black belt around her waist with a large, red jewel in the center. She wears black and purple sneakers, and white gloves cover her hands with a large, purple jewel embedded in the back of each one. Around her wrists and ankles are thick, silver bracelets, and a dark purple headband holds back her hair.

Personality: Very quiet, sarcastic, spiky attitude. She can however, be very shy, defensive, and caring. Also slightly insane, throws quill knives, and rants about Animal Race "not being her game". (A reference to the fact Rae Ring-Pop is based off my Sonic OC, Rae the Hedgehog Hybrid)

Vehicle (motorcycle or kart and a short description of it): Doesn't have one here. She does have a skate-board though. It's pure black, with purple wheels and a purple lightning-bolt down the middle. Tell me if skate-boards are legal. XD

Likes and dislikes: She likes the Sonic games and characters, the dark, and running super fast. She dislikes people thinking she's insane, violence, (when she's sane, anyway) and anything evil, like Turbo

Fear: Being left alone.

Has a crush on someone: Not really. She does like Swizzle though, but he doesn't know.

Have a friend / enemy / rival in Sugar Rush?: No. No friends or enemies, to herself anyway. She rivals everyone because she's a minor boss character.

What do you think of my OC?: Tolerates her. Prefers to just be on her own. (Ironic, then, her fear is BEING alone!)

Extras: She believes in the Guardians, and has super-powers, being able to heal, fly, run super-fast, bring objects to life, and bite through ANYTHING.

14- Erika Poison - VickyT36

animal: snake

age: 10

appearence and clothes: She's the mos human-like of the group, have ofidio bright yellow eyeas, fair skinand green hair, with pigtails that are actually real snakes. She wore a scale short green dress, with a silver belt that have a blue stone in the center, fingeless black gloves and black boots

Personality: She is very friendly, but have a sharp-tongue, she is also very helpfull and like to be out Animal Race, principaly in action and fight games.

Vehicle: a green scaled kart, with red headlights

Crush: Axel

15- Axel Lupin - Me

animal: White wolf

appearence and clothes: white fur, fair, black messed hair and blue eyes, his left pointed ear have a golden ring, he wears a black t-shirt, silver and blue racers jacket, black jeans, blue belt, black leather fingerless gloves and silver boots, he have a long scar across his right eye

Personality: He is very calm and adventurous, fierce and brave, but just fight if he or his friends are in very big danger, is very smart and like to be alone sometimes


	4. Chapter 4

**Wreck-It Luna here, substituing Crumbi while she is without a PC to work. I know this chapter is short and I bet Crumbi was going to nclude more things on it, but this is my first time writing so go easy on me, I will do a better next chapter, I'm still adapting to Crumbi's style and ideas.**

**I own nothing here, not even the OCs, each character belongs to their respective owers.**

* * *

The racers of Animal Race are reunited at Adventure Track, waiting for Leona to starts their own Random Roster Race, but after a while, Tai and Kay were sent to search for her outsidethe game, and Elly and Megan inside it, but they hadn't returned also.

"Where they are?" Elyza asked, looking around.  
"She probabily isn't even carying about us." Moonlight comented.  
"Give her a time. We all are curious about what have out there." Said Chealtah.  
"Her time is out." Vixen retored. "We will have the race without her. Who is with me?"

"With me, Leona, Tai, Kay, Elly and Megan out, why you need to have a Random Rooster Race?" Rae asked. Since she was a minor boss character, she wasn't a playable character 'till someone beats her, and that was just the first day of races, that wasn't happened yet.  
"Yeah, she is right." Axel said. "Why we need to race? We can just register we nine as the next avatars."  
"And we can have a First Day Party." Kanger suggested.  
"Parties needs to be planed." Erika protested. "And I bet you hadn't time to do it."  
"Guests parties needs to be planed, but this will be just an Animal Race party, it's simple."  
"But we can't throw a party with Leona missing." Elyza protested.  
"All right, like sub comander of this game I say we have to go outside and search for our first leader. Com'on!" Vixen said.  
"And who put you in the charge?" Moonlight asked.  
"I'm the only natural leader after our programed ones." She protested.  
"I also don't like to be under oders of Vixen." Axel said. "But she is right. We should go search for Leona. After it we can have a big party and maybe invite some people."  
"Tai will not like it." Elyza muttered.  
"If Leona agree with it he will. He does everything for her, like the kinight of the kingdom." Vixen said.  
"I will stay here. If she come back I warn you." Rae said. She wasn't ready to leave the game.  
"Good idea." Vixen agreed.  
And with that the group leave Animal Race.


End file.
